Impulse
by Dawnie-7
Summary: A short little vignette based off the Elizabeth McNeil novel 9 1/2 Weeks.


It's a funny thing, impulse. You know that for the most part whenever you act on impulse, you usually end up in a pretty...interesting predicament, to say the least. And even though you have that knowledge, you still find yourself surprised whenever it happens.

It was an impulse that made her go out with him in the first place. And an impulse that made her agree to accompany him back to his place. And an impulse that made her stay, even when she seen the set up, which included a lovely display of already lit candles and a beautifully plain bed covered in what looked to be black satin sheets and a black canopy hanging from the ceiling, that seemed very much to have been planed out instead of mere coincidence.

If she had known before hand where the night would lead her, she may have thought more thoroughly on acting on such impulses. Maybe even have snuffed them altogether. But seeing him, standing across from her, looking so distant, yet so close, so mysterious, yet so innocent, and giving that devious little smirk that was always joined by those mischievous dancing eyes of his, well now, she'd be lying if she said she wasn't turned on.

So whatever he asked, she obeyed.

When he asked if he could blindfold her, with the black silk scarf that he magically pulled out of nowhere, she agreed. When he asked her to take off her jacket and lean against the dresser behind her, she agreed. When he asked if he could touch her, she agreed. She even agreed to his silent pleas of acceptance by giving off a shudder here and there as his right hand so tenderly caressed her body. It had started at the side of her face, stroking her cheek, after which his thumb moved over to the little dip between the bottom of her nose and the top of her upper lip, then sliding lower to her lips. After he was done exploring the contures of her face, he ran his hand slowly down her neck, tracing her collar bone, continuing down the length of her body until it came to a stop at the hem of her dress, at which point he continued back upwards, running his hand smoothly up the baby soft skin of her inner thigh, and finally coming to a halt at a very sensitive part of a woman's body.

How she ended up in his bed, till this day she doesn't know. One minute he was exploring every crevice of her being, the next she was laying stripped to the flesh on his bed, the scarf still tied around her eyes, and now her hands tied over her head to the headboard, this time with what felt to be some sort of tie, probably black as well as everything else. She had never thought she'd be into the whole being tied up and tied down thing, it always seemed a little too dominatrix to her. But here she was, more excited than she had ever been in her entire life and ready to scream for him to continue. She wasn't sure how much more of his teasing she could take before she finally cracked.

And finally, after what felt like hours had passed even though it was only minutes, she felt his touch. It was his hand again, slowly going up and down her side. What would usually make her giggle like a little girl was now making her insides turn to mush. It was when he had told her, not asked like before, but told her to spread her legs, that she started to get a little nervous. Not enough to tell him to stop, heavens no, there was something about that velvet soft voice of his that she just couldn't deny. No, just enough to get her heart pumping at rapid speed. Then, with the greatest of ease, so as not to hurt her, he crawled on top of her, fitting perfectly between her legs, their two bodies molding into eachother, forming one.

It was then that his mouth took a turn examining her. A kiss here, a nibble there, everything he did had her whimpering like a puppy. Then, as he so very tenderly placed the tip of his manhood to her opening, and slowly slid into her, she gave her first gasp of pleasure. And it was then, that everything changed.

What she had expected to be a slow and sensual experience, turned into one of the wildest nights of her life.

He immediately started to roughly thrust into her, making her cry out in pain at first. Gone was the sweet and enigmatic gentleman. It had almost seemed like he was suddenly turned into some sort of animal. His hands ravished her body, attacking her breasts and tangling themselves in her hair, all the while his rhythm becoming more and more rapid, demanding a reaction from her body, which it very soon got. Vaguely being aware of it, her back arched and her legs had drawn up to wrap around his waist, desperately trying to draw him deeper inside of her. Never had she felt anything even remotely close to this. It felt like a bomb had gone off inside of her. She was in a world of pure ecstasy. Her ever sense was clouded and all she could think of was the feeling of him inside her. As her cries grew louder and stronger she could barely hear his own moans. Nor did she hear him when he had told her to be quiet or even give it a second thought when he had put his hand over her mouth.

She had lost all control over herself, had completely put herself in his hands to do with as he pleased. and she loved it. So when his last demand of the night came in the form of one single word, she had no choice but to obey, whether she wanted to or not.  
"Cum." 


End file.
